


just as it was, baby, before the otherness came

by Yukitori



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Derealizaton/Depersonlization, Falling In Love, Idiots in Love, M/M, Minor Violence, Not Beta Read, Post-Dishonored: Death of the Outsider, Slow Burn, Updating tags as I go, corvo is a good dad, the outsider has ptsd essentially, the outsider is like 30
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29039157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukitori/pseuds/Yukitori
Summary: so uh, im currently hyperfixated on dishonored and i wrote almost 4k words of this in one sitting instead of writing an essay to pass a class so enjoy! i dont know how often i will be updating, comments and kudos always help.Mainly just post doto where the outsider and corvo slowly fall in love or recognize their feelings as love. making up the story as i go so, i hope its not too bad.
Relationships: Corvo Attano/The Outsider (Dishonored), Emily Kaldwin/Wyman (mentioned)
Kudos: 9





	1. you make a fool of death with your beauty

**Author's Note:**

> i didnt proofread this or anything and im having a manic episode rn so yeah... just setting up the setting ig

The first thing The Outsider felt after hearing his true name whispered into his ear by his former marked Daud was the chill of the massive emptiness around him, the salt of the ocean and with his now red hot blood rushing in his ears sounding like the crashing of waves against the shore.  
He felt the arms of Billie catch him as he collapsed at the sense of humanness, of being alive. Lungs burning for air, the sensation he forgot those thousands of years ago.  
Blinking his eyes, he could see the world as what was in front of him and not the endless myriad of scenes playing out before him like he was the sole audience of the world. It felt… empty, quiet. 

In the days following the deicide of the former god, the nameless stranger brought back into the world started to process the sensations of the world he kept watch after, the taste of the street foods of Karnaca, the smells of the blood and seawater when visiting the city with Billie. 

She didn’t say much to him, he understood why. Not many people would want to even talk to someone who influenced every event in your life to lead up to the specific events you experience. 

She mentioned taking him to Dunwall to have someone more suited to deal with him. The weeks following that day were filled with preparations to sail to Dunwall. Billie already sent word to the Empress that the matter of the visit was of an important matter to both of them and the Lord Protector.

While Billie took care in preparing, The Outsider was left to experience the world. He quickly found out how sensitive he was to the hurried world of Karnaca; the sound of the whales rang in his ears, the street musicians were the most enjoyable part of it, seeming to ground the former god from the constant noise of the rest of the city. Usually they played near the street vendors, singing and playing songs of mirth and also the songs that grew from the turmoil of the old duke’s reign.  
While the old duke was merely replaced with his body double, the event arranged and executed by the Lord Protector of Dunwall, only four people will know of this event, but many will speculate about the sudden change in morals of the duke, no one would question though. 

Things in Karnaca were at a slow and steady pace of building comfort and trust. The actions of the Lord Protector changed his home country for the better. 

The Outsider wished to see how his favorite marked was doing, at first he was confused of the feeling of wanting. He doesn’t remember his life before the event of his sacrifice and ascension. Though the pit that seemed to grow in his stomach only worsened when he dwelled on the contemplation of the recent feeling. The last few days he spent in Karnaca seemed to last for weeks, his anticipation to see the Empress and Royal Protector consuming him. 

The day Billie’s letter arrived to the Empress, the Royal Protector felt his stomach drop. Corvo now understood the strangeness in the void when using the powers bestowed upon him by The Outsider, the bone charms he used also seemed to change when he would be out on the rooftops following up on leads to potential threats to his daughter Emily, the Empress.

After dealing with matters to his job is when Corvo felt the full extent of the letter hit him.

The Outsider, removed from his godhood, now a human, no longer the entity of mad peoples obsession or the enemy of the Abbey. He was… alive, corporeal, existing.

He poured himself two fingers of whiskey before sitting on the white couch in the room he had since he restored Emily to her rightful place on the throne, during the rat plague. He thinks back to his first years in Dunwall, coming back to a recurring rabbit hole he’s had since he first encountered The Outsider in the Hounds Pits Pub, sleeping in the attic… he was 39 then. The Outsider’s cryptic words never left Corvo’s mind. 

“... know that I will be watching with great interest.”

Corvo from then on constantly wondered how long The Outsider had been watching, eluding that he was already watching and only gained more interest when he could interfere with his life. The thought frustrated him, knowing The Outsider used him as an experiment to see what he would do.  
He reasons that if The Outsider didn’t find interest in him that he would be dead and his daughter the pawns of men who sought to destroy the world around them for their own selfish gain, even if that meant they sowed the seeds for their own downfall.

The alcohol he poured seemed to be too little to deal with the feelings of fatalism. He decided to tell Emily the next morning before she goes out to deal with her daily matters of being Empress. For tonight he’ll need the strength to deal with preparations for the young man that would reside in the palace a few weeks from that point.

“The Outsider is no longer apart of the void” He started to his daughter in her chambers. 

“The… How are you certain?” She replied, clearly now fully awake, staring at him with wide eyes and a furrowed brow. He noted how much she looks like her late mother, though he notes his influence with the intensity in her eyes.

“Billie sent word that she will be arriving with him in a few weeks, though she didn’t say much else, just that she believes she would be unable to deal with him.” Corvo hoped Billie explained what occurred in the months after she left him the skiff to sail to the docks of Dunwall to dispose of the fake Empress, Delilah. 

“Well, I guess we should make preparations for a discreet visit, we don’t need the Abbey stirring up more commotion about the Royal Protector and his supposed connection to The Outsider.” Emily said it in good faith both of them understood the very real danger of the Abbey creating more distrust of the Empress and her father communing with The Outsider. 

Corvo smiled softly, a more common thing he’s been able to do, less fearful of the safety of his daughter.

One assassination and one coup and they survived through both, always finding a way back to eachother. Corvo hopes to the void that they can keep this wary comfort they’ve been able to build.


	2. there is love in your body but you cant let it out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my fucking god! these bitches gay! good for them, good for them.
> 
> they have an interaction! idk what to say, theyre just being.

The sailing to Dunwall dragged on far longer than The Outsider could bear. He read all the books Anton Sokolov left after his death, while Sokolov when he was Royal Physician tried his absolute hardest to contact and commune with The Outsider, he never gave him the chance.

He knew what men like Sokolov would do with the powers and the insight he gave, only to use it to further throw the world into disarray.

Sokolov’s most ingenious invention was also what led to the decay of the void, the slaughter of the Leviathans of the seas. Hunting them to near extinction for a finite power source. Sokolov would only ever be able to experience anything to do with The Outsider when he left his mortal existence for an eternity in the void. 

Recently The Outsider started to experience dreams, some were of his time as keeper of the void but the most concerning would be the night terrors when he’d be back on that stone slab, ropes around his wrists, hooded figures surrounding him, a cold sharp blade pressed to his neck before… emptiness.  
He remarked to Corvo when telling him about his ascension that “the blood ran out and I became a god” But when The Outsider thinks more about the thousands of years he spent in that endless cold, the more he relates it to being trapped in a role you can’t escape or comprehend further than what the fact of it is.

He was a god… and god could get so bored and lonely.

The all-consuming terror the nightmares brought was enough for Billie to touch on when they had their daily few word conversations. She already knew of what caused The Outsider to exist, she knew he would wake up sweating in the middle of the night, gasping for air and wrapping his hands around his throat to keep the perceived blood from pouring out… to keep from becoming god again.  
Billie mentioned that he would need to come up with an identity if he was to avoid suspicion of the Abbey with his arrival into the palace as a stranger with stark black hair against his porcelain skin and eyes so pale like the seafoam that you’d think he was blind at first glance. 

The Outsider was first shocked when seeing himself in the mirror, He saw the portraits that the void-mad would paint and draw of him, only grasping a bare sense of appearance when watching them work with fervor. He didn’t expect the pale green eyes to stare back at him, his hands subconsciously moved to his face, squishing the unblemished skin, assuring to himself that it’s him.

He remembered only being 15 when he was killed but the form his body assumed in the void was also the body he was given in his new life. He’d wager that he looked like he was in his mid 30’s. While he looked relatively young he knew even his knowledge would surpass even the oldest scholars. 

While sitting down to eat the non-seafood meal he requested Billie attempt to provide for him while preparing for their voyage, he tried thinking of a name for himself, something fitting.

The day they arrived at Dunwall, waiting in the bay to pull into port, The Outsider finally asked Billie for help in deciding a name.  
Frustration flashed across her face before she responded with, “I thought you would have come up with something by now. Not while we’re in the final moments before setting foot in Dunwall.” He felt warmth rise to his cheeks, blushing. The first time he felt embarrassed in this life.

He turned his gaze to the two figures walking up to the pier. The Outsider’s thought left him as soon as he could make out the form of the Royal Protector Corvo Attano and the Empress Emily Kaldwin. 

The two on the pier stood looking at the Dreadful Whale in uncomfortable silence.

Emily shifting her weight from foot to foot, Corvo simply clenching his jaw and quietly sighing occasionally. It was early in the morning to keep from as many onlookers as possible, the grey Dunwall sky was now painted with soft oranges, pale pinks, and a smoky lavender.  
The salty smell of the sea was almost welcome to Corvo since most of his work took him deep onto the rooftops of Dunwall rather than the shore, he didn’t particularly like the sea, it just felt more welcoming than the memories he has of jumping from rooftop to rooftop.

It reminded him of home, his return to Karnaca reminded him of how he missed his hometown.

It took almost an hour for Billie’s ship to be allowed to dock. The moment The Outsider stepped off the boat and looked at Corvo he felt this strange weightlessness in his chest, he believed it to be the familiarity he felt with Corvo finally being able to manifest itself rather than being trapped in his godly form, unable to form its own emotion.  
Billie walked up to the Empress and the Royal Protector mentioning that they should all talk in private. The Empress nodded and motioned to the carriage she had readied for this event. The ride to the palace was quiet and tense.

The Outsider mainly looked through the tinted windows to the tall towering apartment buildings and the citizens of Dunwall doing their menial tasks, unbeknownst to them that the once most powerful being in existence would now share the same air as them, walking on the same ground.  
The Empress broke the silence, “What would your name be in this life?”. 

The Outsider turned to her and thought back to his earlier exchange with Billie and inwardly cringed, “I haven’t been able to come up with a name that suits me. I’ve found that it’s hard to create a sense of identity when you’ve never really needed one,” 

That statement gained a small reaction from both Corvo and Billie, they share the same knowledge.

“We will have to come up with one quickly if you are to stay in the palace,” Corvo’s tone was indecipherable, it drove The Outsider mad. 

Once arriving at the palace the sky changed into a calm blue, the sounds of the city grew louder when it woke with the sun.  
The guards exchanged glances when seeing the stranger step out of the carriage. The Outsider could almost feel the eyes of the servants and guards while they walked through the palace to Corvo’s most secure meeting room.

Everyone took a seat once inside the room, Corvo opting to stand a bit away from The Outsider and BIllie. It was so quiet in the room that The Outsider could hear his quickening heartbeat in his ears. Thes silence was deafening. 

“So, let’s start with why he’s sitting here among us.” Emily directed at Billie. 

Billie explained in little detail about the events that transpired, Corvo wanted to push for more detail but only refrained from remembering his time on the Dreadful Whale and remembering how selective Billie could be with the information she tells.  
He convinces himself that she’s only saving him a headache and mild paranoia of the problems going on in the rest of the Empire. 

While he was listening to what she had to say, most of his attention was on the royal looking man on the elegant blue couch who was looking around the room and running his hands against the material of the couch.  
Corvo didn’t know what to expect when told that The Outsider became human. He thought that the form he took in the void would certainly be the form he took outside of it but he would’ve never expected the unnatural pale green eyes to reside in the head of the former god.  
His clothes seemed to be a size too big, his frame being slightly more slim than when Corvo last talked with him in the void. He made note to set a meeting with a tailor.  
Only when Emily spoke did Corvo set his full attention on the conversation mainly between Billie and Emily. 

“And what will you do after this?” Emily inquired, Corvo believed he already knew the answer. 

“Disappear”

It was a simple response but the tired look in Billie’s eye sung the unspoken truth to the word, Corvo knew that feeling all too well.  
Emily nodded in response and a beat of silence ensued before Emily spoke again, “You’re welcome to stay as long as you need to, we’ll take matters of him into our own hands.” 

She spoke like an Empress, both Corvo and The Outsider mused.

Billie nodded and Emily stood to get a guard to escort BIllie to the living arrangements made for her. Emily returned to the room after a few seconds, sighing. She knew she didn’t have to portray her elegance around a former god that watched peoples every movement even when that person was alone with only silence and the thoughts running through their head.

“You need to come up with a name, I’ll have my father sort out the reason for your existence and arrival at the palace.” She looked between the two men, “I think you two should talk about your arrival and residence here and what smaller arrangements should be made” with that she left the room.

The silence that encapsulated the room sat heavy, it smothered any though The Outsider could form. Being in the presence of Corvo seemed to leave him speechless.

“I’m making arrangements tomorrow for you to see the tailor for your measurements, is there anything else you’d want?” Corvo stuck to formality with The Outsider, it felt too strange to let his guard down, trusting his intuition, he for some reason believes it to be unsafe to act familiar with him.

He decides it’s because of fear of the Abbey, even though he knows the guard to be secure and trustworthy, handpicked by him. 

“I’d like painting supplies, I tried painting while on the ship, it was difficult. I can’t see how Sokolov had the patience to paint while on the waves when he so maddeningly vied so hard for my attention.” 

Corvo didn’t expect that from the man in front of him.  
He talked with more emotion and without the cryptic unsaid messages, he just said what he thought. It relieved a lot of the tension in Corvo, realizing he wasn’t dealing with the entity that toyed with his life and the lives of many others.

“I’ll make arrangements for high quality oil paints and for canvases. “ He thought back to what Sokolov liked to work on, before the rat plague, Corvo liked when he could occasionally catch the Royal Physician out painting in the royal gardens.  
The Outsider gave him a small smile, catching the Royal Protector off guard. It was strange to see a smile on his face, the most emotion he ever conveyed to Corvo in the void was a particular scowl usually directed at Sokolov or the Abbey. 

The smile The Outsider gave to Corvo felt strange and unnatural but seemed compulsory out of mimicking the behaviors of the many people he watched while in the void. 

“And about your name, it’d be best to come up with something quick” Corvo shifted closer to The Outsider in an attempt to somehow feign more privacy.

“I haven’t thought of anything that suits me, maybe you can pick something for me?” It was an innocent question but it’s choosing the identity of someone. The Outsider wanted desperately to see how Corvo responded.

“I’d rather not be the person to decide your name.” Corvo responded quickly, “maybe just pull something from a book” 

That caught The Outsider's attention, not that he wasn’t fully observing every small movement from the older man, down to spotting the nervous habits of the man that he either forgot to control or saw no reason to hide. 

The Outsider hummed,” There was this one book I read on the boat, It was an almost boring read, up until the end,”. 

Corvo looked at him expectantly but The Outsider just stayed silent for a bit longer. Right before Corvo was going to respond, The Outsider replied, “There was a character named Tethys, the character seemed very interesting, very oblivious to his feelings towards the love interest.”

Corvo narrowed his eyes at The Outsider, “And you’d like for that to be your name?” 

“Oh well… do you like it? Do you think it fits me?” The Outsider looked up at Corvo with those striking seafoam eyes expectantly, almost innocently.

That response threw Corvo off guard, he was asking for his opinion? Most of what The Outsider did seemed to make Corvo do mental gymnastics to make sense of what he would do, now that he’s human it’s almost worse. Corvo prides himself on being able to make solid judgments of people and being able to quickly understand their character, usually being able to read people easily, though The Outsider always challenged that.

He realized he was quiet for a bit too long, “Tethys… I think it suits you” He answered honestly. The answer seemed to satisfy the man sitting on the couch, he smiled at Corvo and stood, “I guess it’s time I settle into my room.”

The walk to the room that was only two hallways from the Royal Protectors was quiet, a more comfortable silence than the constant tense heavy silence that filled the air when first arriving. The guards passing the two would sneak glances of the mysterious looking stranger that is now staying in the palace.  
Corvo opened the door with the key and let Tethys walk in, looking around the room with an observant eye. 

“Lunch should be ready in the main dining room in about an hour, you can also ring for your food to be brought to your room, as the Empress’ guest you should feel welcome to ask for what you want.” Corvo almost seemed to recite from years of escorting important guests to their rooms.  
Tethys nodded and turned to Corvo, “Thank you for not being forwardly hostile with me, I know the things that I did as who I was before were not in your best interest. I hope that I can provide more meaningful things to you than a double edged sword.“

The look in Tethys’ eyes seemed distant. He didn’t understand the deep yearning he felt, what was he hoping to be drawn to? 

All Corvo did in response was nod, he didn’t have much to say to someone who seemed to look to redeem themselves.  
Although, the blank face Tethys had while saying that seemed to say more under the surface that Corvo couldn’t quite place. 

He swallowed, “I have to attend to other things, I’ll leave you now.” he handed over the key to Tethys and left the room. There was a thought creeping in the back of his mind of his own feelings. He decided to deal with it later.


	3. it gets stuck in your head, wont come out of your mouth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i've developed some idea of where i want the story to go so im not just writing fluff of the outsider and corvo falling in love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tethys deals with more aftermath of being separated from the void and an interesting event. corvo and emily have a Moment, and he decides to compartmentalize things.

After Corvo left his room, Tethys set out to the library, knowing the layout of the palace like the back of his hand from observing this place many times in the void, knowing of secret passages even the Royal Protector knew nothing about.  
The trek was short but enjoyable, the servants spoke in hushed voices of the stranger, he liked the bit of attention he got and hearing keywords of the gossip. 

The library was one of Tethys’ favorite places in the palace, the light from the fireplace filled the room and the piano as the centerpiece brought it together, he picked a few books from the shelves, sitting down to read.  
Almost two hours passed and Tethys barely noticed, until the Empress walked into the library. Tethys looked up at Emily, “you didn’t attend lunch.” She sat in the chair opposite him. 

“Ah, I guess I was too busy reading. I’ve read these books many times in the void. Many books are very boring, these few I find very interesting.” Tethys bookmarked the page and set the book down on the table between them. Emily nodded, looking at the cover. 

“I’d like to integrate you into court, since the coup and my father eliminating the former spymaster, I think your… knowledge would be very useful to me, and it would give you a cover story.” Emily looked at the doorways before continuing, “My father isn’t very keen on the idea and you can understand why.” 

Tethys felt almost the same embarrassment form from earlier but it seemed to form a pit in his stomach, maybe… is it guilt? He nodded and thought for a moment, 

“I’d like to think it over, your word is final though I’d like to get settled first before deciding on a life path,” he said after careful deliberation. 

Emily nodded, “of course” 

She stood up and began to walk out before stopping and turning back to Tethys, “You can request to have your meals sent to wherever in the palace,” and then walked away. This new life of his would take time to get used to.

After spending a few more hours in the library, Tethys retired to his room, all the books he read did little to soothe the turbulent feelings in his body. When closing the door to his room he leaned against the tall elegant doors, sighing and running his fingers through his hair. He wished there was some guide to being human or dealing with humanness. That thought echoed in his head and Tethys grew a little closer to understanding why the people he watched did the things he did.  
He didn’t know what to think when he was removed from godhood. Not having any foresight or being able to observe the actions of the people around him.  
Sometimes he missed the comfort of knowing how people will react to situations rather than torturing himself with overthinking every little outcome and how likely each one is. 

In those moments he reminds himself that he set this up, it’s the destiny of every outsider to die. 

Tethys groaned and lifted himself off the doors, making his way to the soft-looking sheets of the bed, cloaked in royal blues and gold. He realized now that he didn’t very much care for the royal life, too grandiose to be fully enjoyed even if you have an entire lifetime to take in the experiences.  
Kicking off his boots, Tethys crawled into the cold bed, his thoughts weighing heavy on his mind. 

In his dreams, he felt the familiar cold of the void, the same salty smell of the deep ocean. He opened his eyes and saw the endless expanse of the void in front of him, the quick running dread flowed through his body like lava through the remnants of an abandoned town. Tethys couldn’t breathe, he felt like the life in his was being choked out of him.  
All he felt he could do in his helplessness was collapse, he didn’t want to be forced into that power again. He wanted to continue feeling no matter how overwhelming and painful it was to experience the real world. 

After what seemed like hours of trying to steady his breathing, he looked up around, finally hearing the whales sing their songs to him, sensing his distress. Thankful for the comfort of the Leviathans even though he was no longer among them, they still cared.  
Tethys rose to his feet, still feeling uneasy, he took in the rest of his surroundings. He stood on a portion of the floor in the room that he has in the palace, bits, and pieces of it revealing a path. The void was showing him his path, as he did to his marked. He wearily stepped onto the floating portions of the elegant floor.

Corvo liked the silence he had when running across the rooftops, the chill of the night air was welcome to his burning skin from how much he exerted himself in his pursuit of finding out more information about a concerning bit of activity coming out from a concerning group of overseers.  
As he crawled into the window he left open in his room he let out a sigh, all these years as Royal Protector and he still wonders when he can rest peacefully at night. Taking off his mask and outerwear at first, setting the mask on his desk and coat on the couch. 

There was a knock on his door and a voice spoke, “It’s Emily,” Corvo opened the door, letting her in. Emily walked over and sat on his bed, looking tired and frustrated. Corvo knew the look on her face from Jessamine. 

“What’s bothering you, dear?” Corvo asked softy, starting to unbuckle the straps of his holsters.

“Tethys is different, he’s less infuriating, less cryptic…” She sighed and shifted on the bed, “He seems to value the words and feelings of others.” 

Corvo chuckled at that, finally laying the weapons and holsters on the desk, near his mask to put up later. He walked over and sat next to Emily, letting her lean on him. 

“I think being human does that to people, he doesn’t act above everything anymore.” Corvo thought a bit more on his words, “he might also have a better understanding of human interaction, not having god-like powers anymore.” Emily nodded and they sat in comfortable silence.  
Moments like these where they were just father and daughter were Corvo’s favorite. He didn’t have to just be the Empress’ protector, he could just be her father, her comfort.  
Wrapping his arm around her, they just listened to the muffled sounds of the palace; servants moving quietly, gossiping, the shifting of the guards posted outside in the hallway. It was just a moment of peace. 

Eventually, the moment had to come to an end, Emily said her goodbye, leaving to return back to her room, Corvo was left alone with his thoughts.  
He’s taken up the habit of smoking the cigars that he and Jessamine would indulge in occasionally. Grabbing the box of cigars from a drawer in his desk, lighting it with the whale oil lamp on the mahogany wood. 

Thinking back to Tethys, he wondered how he felt, no longer being a god, no longer being disconnected from the world. The void seemed lonely but when he was The Outsider, he didn’t seem bothered by it. 

Corvo shook the ash from the cigar; was Tethys really unbothered by the loneliness? He told Corvo about his violent, brutal ascension to godhood. There was no point for Tethys to tell him how he became what he did. Did he want someone to understand? To hear him out?  
He shook his head, taking a deep drag from the cigar, there was so much to Tethys that Corvo wanted to know. He wanted to know how he thought, what ran through his head, his own perceptions of his actions, and The Outsider. 

The moon was now shining through the windows of his room, previously obscured by the clouds, it shone brightly. Corvo moved towards the window, looking down at the portion of the city he could observe from the room high up in the palace.  
The next day he has to attend matters of court with Emilly due to personal concerns of the new representatives of Morley. But for this moment, he decides to take solace in the comfort of silence. 

Still… his mind always seems to wander back to Tethys. Corvo understands it to be a pure fascination of the former god returning to his human form after thousands of years, although there's an emotion there that he ignores.  
For the acknowledgment and deconstruction of his feelings would force him to admit to them and to count them as real. It’s a feeling he hasn’t felt in so long that feels almost like a betrayal to even contemplate about. He decides to get ready for bed, he thinks that the sleep will clear his head, that it's the tiredness hitting him. 

The cigar is put out in a careful fashion, and Corvo starts his nightly routine.


	4. but the loneliness never left me, i always took it with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the plot of this story is somewhat canon compliant with dishonored: the veiled terror, ive elaborated more on where the story is going, anyway, more feelings and understanding, tethys and corvo talk more. also dialogue is so hard to write

The meetings with the representatives were always unbelievably boring to Corvo, while he doesn’t show it, the constant kissing up to the Empress was almost laughable. He never really understood the suffocating formality of dealing with the higher echelon of society. Of course, he did perfectly understand it, just not why it was seen as necessary.   
The words being shared between the Empress and the representatives carried a tone of exasperation, Morley always seemed to be one of the more troublesome countries in the Isles. 

The representatives were mentioning the construction of some type of bridge to connect Morley with Tyvia. As they went on discussing the reasoning behind the construction Corvo tuned back into the conversation, with matters having to deal with the personal security of Emily. 

“It would open up faster and new opportunities for both Morley and Tyvia.” The short stout redhead of the two smiled.

“And open up faster lines of information for Morleyean spies,” Corvo thought to himself. Though knowing Emily wouldn’t see the genuine problems with the construction of the bridge due to being so infatuated with Wyman. He can’t blame her for being young and in love. 

“We would like to ask for more guards to be sent to oversee the construction and handle any disruption from Morleyean insurrectionist supports, there seem to be many in our workforce… unfortunately'' The taller slimmer, black-haired man replied. Corvo noted his hesitation on his last word… something to keep an eye out for. He made a note to shadow the two after this meeting.   
Emily nodded, taking in as much information and no doubt thinking about Wyman’s own thoughts on the matter. Knowing he’ll have to run the risks of the project by Emily knowing she’ll be too preoccupied with thoughts of Wyman, Corvo makes another mental note to sit her down after the meeting to hopefully make her more wary of the project. So much work every single day for the Royal Protector. 

The meeting ended with an agreement from the Empress to look over the plans for the construction and get back with the representatives before their stay in Dunwall will come to an end. The breakfast bells rang in the meeting room, Emily seemingly jumped out of her seat, eager to eat something more than a few pieces of fruit.   
Walking into the dining hall, both of their eyes gravitated to the familiar crop of raven hair, sitting at the table with the other lords and ladies, looking particularly unkempt and disheveled. His appearance was somewhat jolting to Corvo, only having seen him look polished in the void and only looking more alive and softer the other day. Tethys looked almost haunted.   
Emily made her way over to the man, a purpose clear in her strides. Corvo quickened his pace to catch up. 

“How was your first night in the palace, hopefully, everything was satisfactory?” Emily inquired, obviously jarring Tethys from his thoughts. 

“Ah, yes, everything was fine. It was much better than sleeping on an old mattress on a boat at sea.” He let out a croaking chuckle, the joke almost falling flat from his monotone voice. 

Emily seemed to have no intention of asking about his change of demeanor. “Why don’t we take a stroll in the royal garden. I don’t have any meetings until the late evening.” Tethys nodded, clumsily standing from his seat and joining the Empress. The others in the room seemed to glare with envy at the black-haired man. Though Tethys only seemed to want to get somewhere that wasn’t brimming with people; the melody of gossip almost sickening to hear, flowing so freely in all the mouths of the nobility that Tethys knew so much about, things he couldn’t forget. 

Their trek to the garden wasn’t too long, they all walked in silence. Tethys was thankful for the intervention of Emily, feeling too trapped in the dining hall. He remembers watching both Corvo and Emily come down to the garden to have a moment with their thoughts.   
Corvo would usually visit the slightly hidden sitting area where he and Jessamine would hide away from the world around them. After her death he would visit the area to smoke cigars as they used to, comparing the decisions he had to make to what he believed she would do. Emily would visit the garden to remind herself of the beauty in the world despite the terror and disgust of the reality of people. They were both incredibly mindful when he watched them, though he could never see or hear their thoughts. 

Emily led them to the sitting area, and took a seat, looking mainly at Tethys. What did she have in mind for this situation? It drove Tethys crazy not having the ability to watch both Emily and Corvo when they believed they were alone, not having to overthink every little possibility and outcome.   
Tethys sat down, the intricate custom made chairs were cold to the touch. Corvo then sat in the chair between the two. The air filled with the same awkwardness they had when Billie and Tethys first entered the palace. 

“I think it would be beneficial for us to just talk.” Emily smiled, “Would you like for some food to be sent?” She asked towards Tethys. “Yes, that would be.. nice” The Empress got up to tell the guards posted outside the doors, leaving Corvo and Tethys alone for a moment. 

“Did you plan for this to happen?” Corvo couldn’t help but ask the question that has been eating at his mind since first reading Billie’s letter. He wanted to slap his hand over his mouth for asking the question in such an accusatory way. The man sitting beside him inhaled quickly and averted his gaze to the roses on the bush beside them. 

“Not exactly,” He softly said after a moment of silence. “It’s the destiny of every… Outsider… to die.”

Corvo waited for him to continue. 

“I could see so many outcomes all happening at once, I could observe the actions of anyone I wanted to. I set many things in motion for my own amusement.” The Royal Protector clenched his jaw at the phrase, already knowing it to be true, still… The pain from being used as a pawn hurts no less.

“While I had all this knowledge readily available to me, I could not see or influence the matter of my separation of the void. I was entirely at Billie’s mercy.” His brows furrowed, showing lines in his unblemished, unwrinkled skin. Tethys felt this overwhelming exposement like he was naked for the world to look upon. He felt his own sins seemingly be exposed to the man beside him, confessing his own crimes to someone who he formally held power over. Despite this deeply uncomfortable exposure, he continued, Why? He didn’t know. 

“It was overwhelming at first. “He paused and looked back at Corvo, “being human again.”

Corvo had to take a moment to fully comprehend the weight of Tethys’ words and implications. Having to understand the thoughts and cosmic comprehension of the former god. He at least knows more about Tethys’ life and experience as The Outsider. 

“How did you feel? In the void,” Corvo asked quietly, being more mindful of his words and his tone, not wanting to seem angry with the man, now that he knows more. 

Tethys raised his eyebrows and searched in Corvo’s face for any mockery or disdain. His tone was soft and inquisitive rather than the slightly harsh and frustrated tone of the question before. 

The vulnerable man was thankful for the understanding in Corvo’s voice. 

That's what it was, that horrible overwhelming feeling of being exposed.

“It was lonely… so lonely. It was also very quiet, spare for the songs of the whales. The void felt so cold when Daud echoed my name in my ear. I couldn’t feel much as The Outsider, I could only feel fascination and amusement from watching humans live their lives, though I do remember that you made me feel something more than fascination… “ Tethys thought more about the emotions that Corvo invoked in him while he still had his godhood.

It wasn’t very different from the unnameable emotion he felt now, just more… at ease.

Before Corvo could respond to the words of Tethys, Emily came back with a silver tray filled with sweets, fruits, breakfast meats, and bread. She smiled as she sat down, looking over to her father, knowing from the look on his face that she either saved him from his own clumsy words or cut short the end of an important conversation. Either way, Corvo was thankful for her return on his part. 

Emily started digging into the bread and the meats on the platter while Tethys dealt with the rabbit hole of his thoughts about his feelings, even though he’s been human for months now he still can’t place or handle his emotions. He desperately wanted to know what Corvo was going to say, what he was thinking. 

Corvo ate a few of the figs on the platter, his gaze shifting from the food in front of him to the man sitting beside him, who was deep in thought. Was Tethys thinking about what he said? Did he regret it? Was he still using Corvo for his amusement?   
Corvo shut down that last thought, he knew Tethys didn’t show any signs of wanting to manipulate him.

Tethys wouldn’t have gained anything from telling Corvo all of that. 

Emily seemed concerned after a few minutes passed and Tethys barely moved, only his eyes flicking back and forth at the rose bushes, “Tethys?” His eyes snapped up and towards the Empress, “Hm?” He still seemed hazy, like he was woken up from a nap. Corvo noted the slightly lost and almost sad look in his eyes, what was he thinking about?

The sun was rising up towards its highest position by the time the trio were finished with the food on the platter, Tethys only eating the sweets along with only the crisp apples.   
Emily, the only one wanting to spark conversation, mentioned, “I saw that you requested paints and canvases? Have you developed an affinity for art after becoming human?” 

Tethys smiled at this, the subject being something he enjoyed. Being a person outside of what title he used to hold, his own person, not just The Outsider. 

“When I watched Sokolov I didn’t find any interest in the man but I did find fascination in watching that type of man be one of the greatest painters in the Isle. Along with Delilah, I did form definitive opinions of the artists of this age. I didn’t like either of them, only finding one interesting. I tried my hand at it while living with Billie. I think in a more calm environment I could accomplish better paintings than my first few.” Tethys responded, noticing both Corvo and Emily's reaction to Delilah’s name.

He thinks that maybe he should refrain from explaining his entire thought process.

Emily nodded and smiled at Tethys, “I’ll inform the guard to not bother you if you decide to set up your easel and paint in the palace or on the grounds.” 

She paused, remembering something, “We should also create a reason for your place in the palace, it won’t be long before the Abbey starts asking questions about the mysterious black-haired stranger that's now living here.”   
Emily looks at her father, “I’ll leave that to you to sort out, I think you’d be better at coming up with some correlation he has to court. I still do intend to have him fill the position as Royal Spymaster.” 

Corvo sighed softly at her words but didn’t say anything in response. Her voice changed tone into her Empress voice.   
They all sat in comfortable silence for a moment more before Corvo dug in a pocket for the small pocket watch in the pocket of his vest underneath his outer coat. He stood from his seat and softly excused himself, walking away briskly. 

Tethys watched him leave until he disappeared into a secret entrance into the palace. He turned his head back to the table, catching Emily watch him when he looked back. The now-familiar heat was rising up to his neck, to his cheeks, and even to his ears.   
Emily’s face was blank but her eyes had a mischievous glint to them, Tethys knows this to be inherited from both her father and mother. 

He was slightly concerned with what was going on in her mind.


	5. but i can put it down in the pleasure of your company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> corvo visits an old ally from the rat plague, emily and tethys finally have a conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey so, ive been dealing with my mental health and some really bad chronic migraines, its been pretty hard to write, my motivation and inspiration for this story is taking a little dive. Im trying to write a little bit at a time to get some amount of progress, but im very sorry that im not going to be able to update regularly.

The sun now hung more clearly in the sky, switching out Dunwalls bleak greys for a more pale and soft blue, you could hear the coastal birds singing while flying overhead. The sea sounded particularly calm today. 

Emily looked a little longer at Tethys before looking down at the platter and relaxing back in her seat. “So, what are you interested in now that you’re alive?” She asked pointedly. 

“Mainly I’ve just taken up reading the books that I did in the void. The ones I found interesting.” Tethys answered, not thinking much about it. The Empress nodded and fiddled with the cheese fork on the platter. 

“Are there any books my library lacks that you would like?” 

This sense of hospitality from the Empress seemed out of character to Tethys, though he could understand how his situation differs from most of those in Emily’s court. And she was, after all, trying to assess him; like any good Empress would of a candidate for their Royal Spymaster. 

“I believe that you do have the books I wish to read, though I’ll make sure to mention it if I can’t find one.” He was anticipating for the Empress to reveal her real reason for this mundane small talk. Seems he was right in anticipating, “This question is more of a personal interest.” Emily spoke more quietly. 

“Go ahead.”

“How well do you feel you are handling integrating back into being human?” Her voice was filled with genuine curiosity. Emily and her father were so much alike, very inquisitive. They always wanted to know. Not that Tethys wasn’t surprised, Corvo practically raised her. 

“That question is somewhat hard for me to answer. I don’t remember much from my time before being a part of the void. Just the specific prophecies I fulfilled, what made The Envisioned interested in me.” He admitted, after being given the chance at a new life by Billie was almost a complete start over.   
“I don’t have a good measure of how well I am at being alive.” The chuckle that he let out, while somewhat inappropriate to the matter of the conversation, felt… nice. Emily gave a sort of a half-concealed concerned smile. 

“Ah, well… You seemed very uncomfortable in the dining hall when I came by. Do you not like to be around people?”

“Not particularly, I only enjoy the company of those I’ve had contact with in my… previous form.” Tethys breathed deeply, “I tend to enjoy being alone, even though I’ve spent nearly 4,000 years alone.” 

“Hmm…” The Empress slightly furrowed her brows. She makes the same face Corvo does when he’s deep in thought, though her expression was softer, Tethys remarked in his head. “I can understand that finding it more comfortable,” Emily asked him. He didn’t think of his loneliness that much unless asked by others.

“What prompts you to ask me these questions?” Tethys grew slightly curious about the interrogation.

“Just a curiosity, I want to know how you’re doing to see if you need help adjusting.” Her honesty was refreshing. 

“Thank you for that.” Tethys felt more at ease with the Empress. They exchanged some words about the nobility surrounding Emily. Mainly just gossip of the people but Tethys would tell her the secret opinions her court shared. Many of the nobles shared the same mentality of Emily being a disgrace to the Empire, being born of an Empress and of a Serkonan father. They talk about how they’re thankful she’s showing interest in a Morleyan noble.   
Emily sneered at the comment, knowing well the opinions the common folk had of Wyman. She sighed and crossed her arms, guarded. Tethys thought of how to break the silence formed from anger by Emily. 

“While I couldn’t see anything past my glimpses of the many events leading up to my apparent demise, I could see that only that sentiment was shared by the elders of Dunwall. Many of the common folk look to you for to bring in a new wave of ideals.” He hoped that the truth he offered was enough to soften the radiating intensity of Emily.

It seemed to do the job for a moment, the crease between her brows and the grinding of her teeth halted and she let out a deep breath. 

“I can only hope that I can influence that change,” Emily said quietly. 

“Anything you can accomplish will be progress in their eyes.” Tethys found it somewhat ironic he’s sitting here comforting the insecurities of the Empress when she intended to comfort him. 

“I believe we’ve been sitting out here for a bit too long, the servants will start rumors.” He offered, mainly craving time alone to himself to experiment with the paints that arrived outside his door in the morning.

“Yes, I believe we have, the servants started their rumors the moment I had your’s and Billie’s rooms readied.” She smiled, standing and outwardly collecting herself. “Do try to be patient with my father, I know you must understand how he is with new situations. Especially since it involves you.” Sincerity was present in her voice, but with an edge of distrust still. 

“I’m all too familiar with that dynamic from people. I hope I can build trust with you both.” Tethys meant it, though he knew that in the future, the trust he built will be tested. 

Corvo walked out through the secret walkway into the streets of Dunwall, he knew the Morleyan representatives would be making their way to the estates of the aristocracy.  
The two Morleyans stuck out like a sore thumb in the streets of Dunwall. Dressed in fine clothes and their heavy accents disrupting the murmur of the common folk in the streets. The Royal Protector noted that they decided to go on foot, most likely having reserved a carriage further on to avoid suspicion from the guards.

Corvo could only follow so far before he needed to escape to higher ground to trail the carriage. They reserved it at the outskirts of the district a bit past the docks. Corvo slipped into a dark alleyway to blink up above the apartment buildings.   
He hoped the bone charm that gave him more strength and stamina was just as effective as it was years ago. He broke out into a sprint, keeping an eye on the carriage. 

He could only thank the now human god for letting some poor old soul craft this charm.

The two Morleyans stepped out of the carriage, looking around to see if anyone was watching them. They shuffled quickly into one of the large and elegant mansions. Corvo thinks he recognizes the mansion to be one of a noble that recently came from Morley, say… about two years ago. Corvo walked around on top of the buildings, surveying the security of the mansion. It seemed to have had a lot of renovations made for security. He groaned slightly, seeking out one of his informants he requested to meet him near the Boyle Estate which was not too far away.

“Watch for two Morleyans to leave the premises, one has a tall, slim build, black hair and the other is shorter, with red hair.” His sudden words seemed to scare the slimy looking man. The informant was about average height, chestnut brown hair had a gaunt face with deep dark eyes. Didn’t blend in too well with the aristocracy but would pass for a lower servant. 

“I assume I can just keep about this distance from the mansion? Rather not be too close to matters that deal with you” The man stated, not really asking the question. 

“I’d be best if you stayed as unseen as possible,” Corvo replied, not in the mood to deal with this particular informant. He turned on his heel, already walking off before hearing another word from the other man. Corvo had business to deal with in the Distillery District.

The carriage ride to the district seemed longer than usual, though Corvo didn’t mind the moment to himself to collect his thoughts. Could the representatives be supporters of the insurrection? Or are they just wanting to seem inconspicuous while visiting a family member or someone of former importance in Morley? 

He ran his fingers through his hair and took a few deep breaths, wanting to portray only the look of a man on a mission. 

Corvo decided to finally open up a line of communication with Slackjaw due to the increased activity from the Abbey. While the increased training and recruitment of the city guard has pushed Slackjaw further back, he still never gave up the distillery. 

Technically, Slackjaw changed his name to Azariah Filmore so he could start importing exotic liquors but the man will always be known to Corvo by his former gang name.

Walking down to the level of the distillery Corvo smoothed out the creases in his shirt. 

“I’m here for Azariah, I have to discuss matters of this business with him.” He said to the two obvious Bottle Street gang members posted outside the front door. 

“Aye, Sl-Azariah said he’s not to be seeing anyone today.” The older one of the two replied, obviously not unnerved by the Royal Protector. 

“It’s not a request” Corvo already mapping out the best way of taking out the two. The younger of the two seemed to be more jumpy, like with the smallest indication from the other, he’d jump. It’s surprising how much they underestimated the title Corvo held and the amount of qualification he had to reach the title. He did remember his time in his youth, not caring much for the news of the Royal Family or even the Duke of Serkonos. He’d cut them some slack.

The older gang member reached for the whale oil gun on his hip with his right hand. Corvo moved faster, grabbing the man’s wrist with his left hand, bringing his right elbow up fast to the man’s already crooked nose. The sickening crack reminded Corvo to remember his strength with the bone charm. The man yelled out in pain, holding his now bleeding nose, stunned. Corvo quickly maneuvered the younger man around, restraining his arms up in between his shoulder blades, pressing his ring fingers back. Whimpering, the young gang member called for mercy, giving up faster than Corvo expected. 

He dropped the younger, taking out part of a sleep dart and injecting half in both of them, leaving their bodies on the ground. Passing through the door, Corvo already knew of the easiest path to avoid the gang members from years ago during the rat plague.   
He climbed on top of the pipe near the entrance, following it all the way around to the front door of the actual distillery building, dropping down and slipping through the door. Corvo did the same on the inside, disabling the traps they haven’t changed in a decade and making his way silently over the door above Slackjaw’s office. 

The gossip from the gang members was nothing Corvo hadn't already heard but they were already mentioning the mysterious black-haired man with the beautiful pale green eyes. He decided to sit for a moment, to see if they said anything more.  
“Some of the people I’ve talked to said he looks like The Outsider. Now I’m not no religious Abbey man but I think that's a little suspicious. The Abbey’s already accused the Empress and her father of heresy and they haven’t been wrong about much.” One of them said

Corvo groaned inwardly, making his way through the door and down to the office. 

Slackjaw was pacing in his office. The man now looked aged, his hair was a silvery grey spare for the dark brown in his facial hair. Corvo noisily opened the metal door causing Slackjaw to whip his head around. 

“Ah, Corvo. Pleasure seeing you here. I'm guessing you're here for some info on the Overseers. “ He smiled, leaning against the desk. The man’s sense of fashion hasn’t changed a bit.

“What information are you offering?” The Royal Protector asked, Slackjaw wouldn’t hesitate to talk Corvo into a corner of giving up info he didn’t want to.

“Oh hoh hoh oh! I’m not offering up everything. I’ll tell you what my boys have gathered but for the matters of what’s happening in the Abbey, it’ll cost you” Slackjaw chuckled and moved around his desk, pulling out a file and throwing it on the edge of the desk, near Corvo. He picked it up, finding detailed notes of the movements of the Overseers, only a few of the Overseers were named. 

“What were you wanting in exchange for the other information?” Corvo looked up from the files to find Slawjack in the midst of a growing cheshire grin. The man stepped closer and simply started,   
“I have some special cargo being imported in someone else’s name. It’d be very beneficial to the both of us for the city guard to be… short-staffed on this day in two weeks.” 

Corvo sighed, “At least tell me from where the cargo is being shipped from.” He wants to see if it’s Morley having dealings with the underworld of Dunwall. 

“Morley, nothing actually illegal, just not taken too kindly to being shipped by the guard.” Slackjaw stepped back and looked at Corvo.

“I’ll see that it happens, your info better be good.” The Royal Protector shifted his weight, crossing his arms. 

“My apprentice set some men out to watch the Abbey, at first I thought it was pointless until they started reporting suspicious activity from the Overseers that you have in that there file. We sent a man in and he reported on some strange ritual the Overseers are conducting. My man seemed shaken when he returned, told us there was a heavy stench of blood and death in the building.” Slackjaws tone darkened throughout his words.  
Corvo was genuinely alarmed at this, only suspecting that the Overseers were trying to form a smear campaign against him and Emily. This was much more concerning, sacrifice? Did they know that Tethys was no longer The Outsider? Was there something wrong with the void? 

“Thank you… also, don’t mind the two outside the door to the district, they wouldn’t let me in.” Corvo said, starting to walk out of the office. Slackjaw furrowed his brows and then followed after him.

“Ah, I’ll just come out with you to tell the boys that you’re welcome in the distillery.” He walked slightly in front of Corvo, reaching the metal bridge and hitting the bars with an empty bottle.   
“This here man, Corvo Attano, is welcome in this establishment, give him any trouble and you’ll be back on the streets with a bloody nose, and the bloody nose won’t be any of the bottle street gang’s fault.” Slackjaw laughed and the murmur from the gang ensued before going quiet again.

Corvo could only stand the man’s business attitude for so long. While they’ve been on good terms for years now, Corvo didn’t particularly like Slackjaw’s personality.   
The slow return to the palace was tiring, Corvo’s thought being consumed by the threats around him and Emily. And now having to deal with the threats towards Tethys’ security and identity.   
It was almost dinner time by the time Corvo arrived back at the palace, opting to walk through the palace to the library for a peaceful moment to himself, to maybe indulge himself with a cigar. As he walked through the doors he saw the slim black-haired man standing in front of a canvas, painting the corner of the library. 

Tethys turned at the creaking of the door, “Hello, Corvo” He smiled.


End file.
